The Prodigy
by imanoncerforever
Summary: There is a new prodigy amongst the Werewolf race, Andrew Livingston, barely eighteen that has discovered he has special abilities and is being tested and treated to use them better and efficiently. But when he falls in love with a human, he unintentionally drags her into a world where the vampires and werewolves are now in a hot mess, wanting to kill off one another.


Her body swiftly moved from side to side as the dark red dress clung to her body from the humidity that followed in behind her from outside the door. Her lips were pressed tightly closed as her thin and pale hands clenched together in aggravation. She was petite in weight, but tall in height. Her skin was a porcelain white that matched her hands and every type of color that was on her body became brighter. Her lips were containing bright red lipstick that matched her dress and heels, a slit rising up one side of her dress to show off her legs. Dark brown hair that looked much darker compared to her body hung loose and curly, perfectly arched dark eyebrows rose over her emerald eyes that shone in the light. A "cute" little nose sat fit on her face, high cheekbones finished off the angelic features of her face. Her breasts were larger than average, but not too big since she didn't have much weight on her body, also the same for her behind. She seemed fragile and needed protection to most people.

But then there are the people that knew otherwise. Her people, the ones that shared her race and blood type (if any), and made her their queen. She wasn't a damsel in distress ever in her immortal life, but much the opposite. She bore the powers of agility, grace, elegance, strength, and speed. And she knew that much. She found herself all ever powerful and able to do anything she pleased.

That's what led her to this extraordinary event that the president of the United States was holding at a large museum with a movie theatre toward the back. Empress Melina walked with her hips swinging, all eyes on her, and a sly smile cast on her lips. She was only hear to meet someone that sent for her, though she took a rather high title in Greece. She had to kill off the original one beforehand.

She found herself moving across a dark hall that was hidden well from human sights, the own President didn't know about it. Down toward the end, she found a door that was left unlocked, particularly for this meeting that was hidden from other views. She coyly pushed it open without a glance over her shoulder and headed into a now lightened hall with six doors, three on each side. Melina could hear voices coming from the last one on the right, so she entered, the door slamming into the wall as she entered, and then fell back into place.

Melina was met by the eyes of three men, all of them tall and rather buff. Two were standing around the one that sat on the other side of a desk. He was the most handsomest of all, Melina noticed, and only focused on him. Brown hair was slicked back from his face and light blue eyes met her, a smile that resembled much of hers. She stood there, refusing to sit without being offered. Her nose twitched a little at the awful smell. She should have known better anyway, they were werewolves.

"Empress Melina of the Vampires," the man sitting, the one she was meeting with, grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth. "Have a seat."

Melina's eyes sparkled as she swiftly sat down. The two standing seemed surprised by how quickly she did it. She scoffed and rolled her, probably not used to being in the presence of a vampire. "Lord Byron Randolph. It's always a treat to see you."

Byron leaned back in his seat, a hand rubbing his chin, but she could see the amusement in his eyes. "Same to you. How old are you now? Eighty-five?"

Melina laughed, loudly, at that one. Not many people could get her to do that. "Are you trying to be flattering, Byron? We both know better that it doesn't work with me."

Byron's expression didn't change, but he did sit straighter. "And yet, you are smiling like a young teenage girl. The least you can do is answer the question."

"Four hundred and fifty-three. The greatest exception is that I get to look like my twenty-three old body instead of my real age's," a wicked grin appeared on her this time. "And you?"

"Me?" Byron pointed at himself, trying to suppress a laugh. When Melina only nodded, he did continue. "A little over one hundred. But I have my twenty-five year old body, so I can relate."

Melina smiled, lightly though. Byron could still see that ruthlessness in her eyes, something he became used to over the years. They have met many times over the years, since both have become major leaders of their kind, and even had a small romantic fling years back. They both learned from that was a vampire and werewolf could never connect well enough to be together. They could easily murder each other if they so wished. And both loved their power, since their races continued to hate each other, they stopped and remained in contact only to make treaties and speak over news that going about. Indeed, they nearly killed each other more times than not, so it was just better for them. And their kind.

"You wished to see me?" Byron asked, his face losing all trace of glee and switched to his business mood. Melina could always tell when that happened.

"I wanted to speak to you about your little prodigy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Drew? What about him?"

"I've been hearing rumors amongst my kind about him," her eyes darkened just a hint as they watched his movements. She noticed nearly everything. "Your kind has done some treatment to him."

"Well, yes, once you realize that one of your children has some interesting abilities, you'll send him off to someone that understands more and they can make some support for him to be stable."

Melina's face wrinkled in confusion. "What does that exactly mean?"

Byron sighed, leaning more forward. "Melina, Andrew Livingston is a visionary, a certainly special person. There are some things that connect in his brain to make him think differently, which can mess with any teenager that wants to be like everything else. We are trying to fix those complications."

Melina's face lit up now. Curiosity was running through her. "And what are these abilities?"

Byron rubbed his face. "That's confidential, not allowed to be spoken of. Safety for Andrew and everyone that he knows."

Something rose inside of Melina. They always spoke about what was going on in their kind, never having any secrets. She stood up in a split second, sending her cushioned wooden chair flying across the room and breaking suddenly against the wall. The two goons standing next to Byron flinched, the hair on the back of their necks standing up. Melina could feel the air changing, the transformations close to happening, but she kept her point. Slamming her hand flat onto the desk, Byron stared up at her, expressionless, but concern in his eyes. Not for himself, clearly, but for something else that she couldn't recognize.

"This is against our agreement! You are not allowed to hide anything from me!"

"It isn't any of your concern, Melina. Trust me on this."

"How can I?" She snarled. "You are hiding this child from me and for a reason that I don't know, so I cannot trust you. For all I know, your kind is going to bring in this child that somehow kills vampires just with the flick of his damn tail. If you continue to hide this from me, I will be forced to throw away our agreement and allow my kind to attack yours."

Byron didn't move for a moment. Silence continued to tick throughout the room, irritating Melina so much that her eyes burst into the color red, her huntress mode. Suddenly, to her surprise, both goons sprung into their beast form, hair coming from everywhere, canine teeth protruding from their mouths, and rose much taller than she. Melina felt like cowering down, but she knew that she couldn't, too afraid to seem scared. Her eyes went back to emerald as she glanced back down at Byron, whom kept resting his chin in a hand, studying her. She then realized that he knew his men could kill her on the spot if they tried their hardest, since she was alone. That's why he didn't react to either actions.

"It was nice knowing you," Melina hissed, spun around on her heels, deep down hoping that Byron would call back for her. But when he didn't, she straightened her back and waltzed out of the room and down the lit hallway.

She emerged from the light and came into the darkened hall. She could hear breathing coming from the darkness and it set her on edge, but she quickened her pace a bit more.

Out of the shadows, four tall and beast forms rushed from their hiding spots and circled themselves around her. A scream escaped from her lips and they closed in on her, while Byron continued to stare at the door that was recently closed, still not moving at all.


End file.
